


Roly and Timmy (Alternative Ending)

by writingandotherstuff



Category: Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends, Thomas the Tank Engine - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Swearing, humanization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-29 03:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20428253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingandotherstuff/pseuds/writingandotherstuff
Summary: Every weekday morning Roly is greeted by little Timmy on his daily comumte to school. But as little Timmy grows up, his attitude changes towards the poor coach worker. But does their friendship change? Let's watch and see.





	Roly and Timmy (Alternative Ending)

**Author's Note:**

> So, if anyone knows PaulsVids, you must know The Adventures of Roly the Coach.  
I mainly wrote this because  
1\. Roly deserves better  
2\. I think Timmy would still care for Roly in his own way.  
Also, Roly is human (kind of) in this story, so yeah...

1972

Roly, like always, was greeting passengers coming on today’s coach. He silently sighed to himself. ‘Greet' passengers? The only greeting he gives them is a small wave or an attempt of a smile! What’s the point when they don’t greet him back or even give him a friendly gesture. They simply don’t look at him or give him a weird look. He had to face it, barely anyone likes him…

“Good morning Roly.” A child’s voice said as he greeted him with a smile.

Well, maybe little Timmy likes Roly.

Little Timmy greets Roly on his daily commute to school! But the thing is, Timmy would always greet Roly in a cheerful manner and smiled to him. He wouldn’t come up to him with the loud noises from an engine like Billy, he wouldn’t play very loud music that would destroy his eardrums like Sarah did, he wouldn’t make a mistake on his coach like Barry the painter does, and he wouldn’t have a stinky aroma to him like Browny.

Yes, Timmy was a great friend to have. While he wanted to greet Timmy back, he wasn’t comfortable with talking. He just didn’t feel comfortable with talking. Though, he would manage a small smile to Timmy as his way of saying hello. Timmy would smile and continued his way to school.

And Roly was happy.

-

1977

“Hey Roly, stupid coach worker! Why don't you go back to where you came from?!”

Roly tried to ignore Timmy and focus on the other passengers. Roly sadly sighed, this wasn’t the Timmy he knew. The Timmy he knew was polite and sweet to him, not rude and cruel. Timmy didn’t even LOOK like himself. Why even have those piercings and green hair? It looked taboo for Roly.

“Oi! Are you even listening to me? You stupid worker?!” Timmy said, growing frustrated.

Roly tried to ignore the boy, and looked at the sky. It was a decent day! Blue skies with puffy clouds! Yes, just ignore the delinquent boy!

“Oi! Don’t ignore me!” Timmy said as he got closer to Roly.

Roly took a step back to try and avoid him, but he didn’t see that he was on the edge of the station platform. Roly was beginning to fall backwards. Oh great, just his bad luck! Roly shut his eyes, anticipating a rough impact. Suddenly, a hand grabbed his arm, and was pulled back up. Roly tried to balance himself again, he was breathing frantically. He looked around, and saw Timmy trying to walk away quickly, like he was trying to get away from something. Roly realized that it was Timmy who pulled him away from the edge of the platform to save him from a rough fall.

Roly was grateful.

-

1987

It was the next stop, behind schedule. Roly sighed and got out of his coach. There were a few people getting onto the coach, but Roly didn’t bother to greet anyone. Roly was having a gloomy day. At the end of the line of passengers, there was Timmy.

“Well I don't want to hear that, do I.” Timmy said, on a mobile phone.

Roly didn’t bother to greet him by smiling. He didn’t have the will to do it today.

“Right, I'll be there in thirty, now that this train has finally decided to turn up!” Timmy said, glaring at Roly.

Roly flinched back a little from Timmy’s glare. Roly wished he could say to him that it was his own fault that the train was late! Roly’s mouth quivered a little and his vision blurred, but didn’t dare shed a tear. He wasn’t going to cry. He’s gone through enough abuse from the world already, so why did he feel the need to cry? Roly just swallowed down his sadness, lowered his head, and gestured to the opened doors of the coach. 

Roly couldn’t see through his blurred vision that Timmy was surprised at the reaction Roly made. Timmy didn’t mean to hurt the Coach Worker's feelings. Timmy stepped into the coach, but not before giving Roly an awkward pat on the shoulder and mouthed the words “sorry” before going in. Roly went into the coach as well and shut the doors. Roly wiped his eyes a bit and looked up. He saw Timmy in one of the seats looking at him, as if he was silently begging for forgiveness.

Roly was forgiving, but for how long?

-

2012

Roly quietly sighed as Timmy was ranting to him. When Timmy got off from the coach on this day, he began complaining about the sandwiches he served to the passengers.

“I know you're not responsible for the quality of the railway sandwiches, but you're on the front line of this operation and I expect you to action my complaint!” Timmy said to him, with a frustrated look on him.

Roly looked frustrated. Timmy should know by now that he can’t really do that since he doesn’t like to talk to anyone. He doesn’t feel comfortable with talking and he’s non-confrontational. Roly guessed That even friends forget things sometimes. But really, Roly didn’t want to deal with this right now. He has a coach to run! Roly looked around to find someone to help him. He then saw the controller of the railway talking to someone on the platform. Roly pointed at the controller for Timmy.

“What the bloody he’ll are you doing?” Timmy asked.

Roly rolled his eyes, and turned Timmy around and pointed at the controller again. Roly was trying to say to him ‘Speak to my boss about this, alright?’. Timmy, finally getting the message, began stomping over to the controller to give out his complaint about the sandwiches. But before he did, he gave a small “thanks” to Roly.

Roly was relieved.

-

2042

Many passengers would ask how some of the workers of the railway were still alive after so many years? The thing was, they were not really “human” as one would say. But they did look human. Of course, it would take a long time to explain it. Roly was one of those workers who were still alive, and everything is so… Different on the railway now. There was modern technology he would never be able to understand and so much more. Roly would see old passengers never come back, and new passengers come to his Coach to have a ride. It was the same for ol’ Roly.

“Hello Roly.” A voice was heard.

Roly turned around and saw his old friend, Timmy.

“Ey, it's nice to see a familiar face.” Timmy said to Roly, and smiled.

Roly looked at Timmy, with a surprised look. After all these years… Timmy hasn't given Roly a proper greeting until now?! Anger built up inside of him. No! He was not gonna have this shit! Timmy was trying to get into the coach at a slow pace. This is a way to get Roly annoyed! Yeah? Well Timmy, you annoyed this worker to his breaking point! Roly had his grip on the coach door, about to slam the old man after EVERYTHING he's done! His knuckles were white as he held the door, about to slam it on the old man.

But, he became hesitant. He wasn’t suppose to be hesitant about this! He was suppose to feel good about getting revenge on someone who bullied him! Someone who was rude to him! Someone who used to greet him nicely but stopped doing that! Someone who helped him from falling… Someone who felt guilty and tried to apologize to him… Some… Someone who thanked him that one time… Somebody who used to be a good friend… And still was. Timmy looked at Roly, and gave him a small smile as he finally got into the coach. Roly followed suit and shut the coach door. Roly just couldn’t do it, not to an old friend.

And Roly, was happy.


End file.
